The originals
by Cindyyyyy
Summary: An eight year old girl transfers from her own world to the world of the Originals.
1. Chapter 1

I have once watch an episode of The Vampire Diaries with my older sister Kayla. She is crazy about the show. Somehow it is strange that things that happened to me didn´t happened to her. Why me? But I guess I need to tell the story from the start. A story about how I dissappeared from this world to an another.

So, here it begins:

"Come on Cindy, I promise you that you will love the show." she said to me before we watched the episode.

"But it seems scary." I complained.

"Oh I forgot what a baby you are." Kayla teased.

And of course I did as every eight year old would do with comments like that from their sibling; prove they are wrong. I was not a baby.

So we watched an episode. For me it was 40 minutes of horror. The episode included much blood, a terrible vampire named Klaus that wanted to sacrifice a beautiful girl to break a curse. And then it was this other vampire, Elijah. Elijah was less scarier than his brother Klaus. It seems like he helped the girl and the two vampire brothers Stefan and Damon.

That night my dreams were about Klaus and Elijah. I dream that I was standing in front of the and they looked at me with a suprised look. It was like they knew me but hadn´t seen me in a long time.

I woke up in the middle of the night that my body was shaking.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I mumbled to myself and then fell asleep again as soon as I calmed myself down.

The next morning I woke up to my moms voice.

"Wake up sweetie. You will be late to school." she said.

I yawned and got up from the bed, brushed my teeth and ate breakfast together with mom and Kayla. This was a special day.

"So you are going to the art museum with class today, honey?" mom asked with a smile.

I nicked to her as I took a bite from my sandwish. I was happy today. I have waited so long for going to see real art. I loved art.

"Well, hurry up. The school bus is soon here. Eat up and take your outdoor clothes on."

I did as my mother told me.

"Have a fun day, sweetie. I´m so happy for you. Love you." mom said behind my back as I ran out through the door. The bus would come in one minute.

"Love you too." I told her and ran over the street. At the same time I heard my mother scream my name, felt something that hit me fast and a cold darkness that overwhelmed me. I was dead.

My head hurts and I am cold. It is dark and the only thing that I can see is the moon shining in the skye.

"Mom?" I mumbles and start to sit up and look around me.

"Mom?" I say a little bit louder. "Kayla?"

No answer. I am frightned. Where am I?

I take some steps with my shaky legs. As I look around I realize I am at a graveyard. But it is not the graveyard that is at home. It has big blocks and as I walk I realize that it is like a labyrint. I panic and starts to cry as my arms is hugging my knees.

"Mom!" I cry out in the dark. "Mom I´m here."

Still no answer.

I continue to hide my head in my arms. It feels like my tears never stops.

Suddenly I hear someone take a few steps in front of me.

"Hey, kid, what the hell are you doing out here? Do you have any idea what night it is?" a male voice almost scolding me.

I look up to him.

"I…I need to find my mom."

"Well, I guess she is not here. I haven´t seen anyone here tonight. I will help you find her but right now we need to go before the wolves find us."

"I am not allowed to go with strangers."

He sighs.

"Well, I´m Marcel Gerrard. What is your name, kid?"

"I´m Cindy Day. I´m eight years old."

"Well, Cindy. We are not strangers anymore. You need to come with me before we will be wolf food."

"But…"

He ignored my protests and lift me up and then it felt like a was a bullet that flew forward.

After one minute Marcel stopped. I opened my closed eyes. My arms was around Marcels neck.

"It´s ok, kid. It is safe here." He said as he walked in a building and upstairs. He then opened a door to an apartment.

"Where…where am I? I need to go home." I said as he let me down.

"Oh no. You are not going anywhere until tomorrow when it is safe. THEN i will take you home." He said. "Where do you live?"

"On Baker Street." I answered.

He looked at me with a strange look.

"Baker Street. Is it nearby here at the French Quarters? I have never heard of that address before."

"Baker Street, It lies almost at the Golden Gate Park." I said, proud to explain where I lived in the same way as my mother always did when someone asked her where we lived.

"Golden Gate Park? Like in San Fransisco?"

"Uhm, yes?" I said.

"Well. It takes some time to get there." Marcel said. "Do you know what city your in now?"

"Of course. I´m in San Fransisco." I said confused over the question.

He sighed.

"You´re in New Orleans. Don´t you remember how you got here?"

Now I was really confused. I didn´t remember anything or how I got here at the first place.

"Oh." I said quietly and looked down. My tears started to well up again.

"Hey, hey. It´s ok honey. We will find your mom tomorrow. Okay? I will not hurt you."

I nicked and then he gave me a hug. He then carried me to a bed where he laid me down. He was about to walk out the room.

"Please stay." I said.

He smiled and sat down at the bedside.

I woke up the next day to voices outside the bedroom.

"Well, Marcel. The witches will conspiracy against me. Of course I can´t let that happen."

It was a male voice with a british accent. It sounded familiar.

"There are rules for th withces to follow. Any sign of witchcraft and they will be punished with death." Marcel said.

I got up from bed and opened the door quietly. They continued to talk about witches.

"Marcel, don´t you think it is rude to not introduce your little friend to me?" the british male voice said. I swallowed.

"Come out Cindy. It´s ok." Marcel said.

I opened the door and the man with the british voice smiled and walked over to me. He looked very familiar. Very, very familiar.

"Hey, don´t scare her, Klaus." Marcel said.

Wait. Wait a minute. No. No it is not possible. My hear started to race.

"Klaus Mikaelson." I almost whispered in fear.

"Oh, so you have heard of me child." He said.

My legs where shaking as I realised I surely was dreaming and I started to grasp my arm to wake myself up.

"Back off Klaus. You´re scaring her." Marcel said and in a less of one second he stood between me and the, what Kayla have told me, the most powerful vampire in the world. One of the Originals.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed to what I have just seen.

"I think it is you that just scared her, Marcel." Klaus said with a grin.

"Compel her and send her away."

"No. I will not compel a kid and then leave her all alone." Marcel said as he took one arm and pushed me behind him.

"This is ridiculous." Klaus said as he pushed Marcel aside and then bent down on my level. My heartbeats were like a rabbit. I thought I was going to faint in fear.

He looked deeply in to my eyes.

"Now, sweetheart. You are going to forget all of this and just go home like nothing ever happened." He said.

What was he doing? Oh, I know, this compulsion thing that Kayla explained to me once. But… it didn´t work on me. I looked confused at Marcel and I realized I had to play along.

"I need to go home." I mumbled and then started to move outside the apartment.

"See, problem solved. Time to go back to business." I heard Klaus say as I walked downstairs. First I walked slowly and then I rushed down the stairs til I got out on the street. The sun was shining and I heard jazz music. I started to run somewhere where I could breath. Between the buildings I found somewhere to be alone. I started to grasp my arm again. I needed to wake up. All of this was just a dream.

"I am not trapped in the Vampire Diaries. Vampire does not exist." I said to myself.

I even started to punch myself until I felt blood from my head tear down. And then I gave up. I was caught in a nightmare, in my sister´s favorite show. But Marcel had told me that this was New Orleans. Not Mystic Falls. Or is it the same place?

I gained some strength. I needed to ask someone. Across the street there was a bar and I walked over the street and went in. People looked at me like I knew they would do. Because it is strange when an eight-year-old girl walks in the bar all by herself. I sat on a bar chair and didn´t first noticed the man in the costume beside me. I didn´t look at him, but I felt that he was looking at me.

"Can I help you sweetie? Where are your parents? Oh my god, you´re bleeding!" a blond woman behind the desk asked me. I read on her nameplate that her name was Camille.

"Is this Mystic Fall?" I asked.

"No, I´m afraid not. Mystic Falls is a long way from New Orleans." She said as she came to me and looked at my wound.

"Do you know where the bus station is?"

"You walk left from here and then around the corner. But where are your parents? That wound must be taken care of."

"They are outside. Thanks for help." I said and jumped down the chair ignoring that she was looking at my wound on the head. It was then I looked at the man I could feel staring at me and for the hundredth time my heart started to race again.

"Elijah." I whispered and then ran out of the bar. It was Klaus brother Elijah. Why aren´t they in Mystic Falls where they should be. Like in the TV Show. But I guess I would know that if I had continued to watch the show with Kayla. I had only seen one episode. But if Klaus and Elijah existed, Stefan, Elena and all other good characters would exist too. And maybe they´re here too? Then they could help me find mom and Kayla. But what was their last names? Elena Salvatore? No. She had another last name. Elena Pierce? Like in Katherine Pierce as they look alike. Ok, so Elena Pierce and Stefan Salvatore. Yes, it sounds right. Lets do this. I know I can find them and they will probably help me come home to San Francisco. At least give me some money so I can go there by myself. I started to ask people on the street about Elena Pierce and Stefan Salvatore. No one knew either of them. When I started to lose my hope an old woman I asked reacted to the name Pierce.

"Elena Pierce? You must mean Katherine Pierce. You must stay away from that demon, do you hear me child?" she said as she took a grip on my shoulders. She looked afraid.

"You don´t know what you are dealing with. Promise me to stop looking." The woman didn´t loose her grip on my shoulders and she was scaring me.

Suddenly I felt someone releasing me from the woman and pushed me behind.

"I will take over from now on. Leave." He said to the woman and she obeyed his compulsion. I started to run again, but he sped in front of me.

"Not so fast, little one." Elijah said. "I have some questions for you."

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Not until you tell me your name and why in earth you are looking for Katarina. And, of course, how you know my name. I heard you at the bar." He said and didn´t even for a moment loose his eyes from me.

I didn´t know what to say. I could not say the truth like: Hey! I´m Cindy Day and I know who you are from a TV show.

"So, please tell me your name." Elijah said and took one step forward to me. I took one step back.

"My name is Cindy Day. I just want to go home." I said with a shaky voice.

"And why are you looking for Katherine?"

"I´m not. I´m looking for Stefan Salvatore or Elena Pierce."

"I think you mean Elena Gilbert. Well, as you surely know, this is not Mystic Fall. Why are you looking for them here?"

"I thought… I thought they were here." I stammered knowing that the beast in front of me could kill me in a less than a second. "I don´t know how I got here. Just leave me alone and I will leave the city. Don´t kill me." I said as I slowly started to go backwards and my tears welled up in my eyes. His look was going softer.

"I wont hurt you, little one. But I will take you with me."

I took one more step backwards and I fell on my butt. My head was hurting and I was surrounded by darkness. The last thing I remember was strong arms that lifted me up and Elijahs soft suit against my body.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on a soft bed. I felt the wound on my head and there were a plaster on it. The room was pretty cold and when I looked out the window it was dark. In the room it was a big bookshelf with many books that looked old and a mini bar. At the wall there were some black and white photos. A blond girl with long hair in an old dress, a young man with tuxedo and then it was Klaus and Elijah together smiling on a photo. I was in their home. And I must get out of here!

Fast and quietly I started to go to the door. Slowly I opened it. I was well aware of vampire's good hearing and I could not make any noise or else they would know that I was awake. When I went outside the bedroom it was dark and I couldn´t see anything. I went back to the bedroom and started to search for a flashlight. I opened every box and suddenly I found one.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself and then turned around and saw Elijah at the door opening. I screamed for a second.

"I´m sorry I scared you. But don´t you know it is rude to snoop?" He said and walked toward me. I closed my eyes as I always do when I´m really scared. I guess he was going to kill me now.

"Hey. I´m not going to hurt you." He said and lightly touched my arms with his hands. "Open your eyes, little one."

And I did. I felt a relief when my eyes met his now kind eyes.

"It´s ok, Cindy. There is no need to fear me. I would never hurt a child."

I realized I was crying again. I was still scared of him. After all, he was a vampire. He was Klaus brother.

"Sch, sch." He said as he slowly embraced me to a hug. I was shaking. "You need to calm down. You´re safe. No one is going to hurt you."

I guess this surely was one of my sister´s big dreams that I lived now. She would be so jealous when I would tell her that Elijah Mikaelson once comforting me.

After a few minutes I started to calm down. A hug was exactly what I needed. Elijah pushed me away a little as he studied me.

"You look very pale. When were the last time you eaten?"

"I…I don´t know." I answered.

"Well, I guess you need to eat then. Shall we?" he asked and reached one of his hands to me, which I took. Then he pushed the light button outside the bedroom and I gulped when I saw what a big hall it was.

He led me downstairs and to the kitchen where he looked in the fridge and did two sandwiches with ham and cheese. When I took the first bite I felt my hunger increase. I almost swallowed the sandwiches whole and drank the milk that Elijah handed me. And then I was full and I started to yawn and almost fell asleep at the chair.

"I think it´s time for you to go back to bed." He said and lifted me up. I fell asleep before I was back in the bedroom.

Once again I woke up in the bedroom. The sun was up and I felt that someone was staring at me. Klaus stood at the door and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I hope that you have been sleeping well?" He said and walked towards me and sat down at the side of the bed.

"So, little one. I guess that you remember the last time we saw each other. You know, that time you tricked me."

Shit. I didn´t know what to say. He knew that the compulsion didn´t work at me.

"I…I´m…" I stammered.

"Don´t worry. I was actually impressed. But I want to know why? I can´t smell any vervain in your body. Are you a witch?"

"I´m a what?" I said chocked. I was not a witch.

"Don´t push the girl Nikalus." Elijah said and walked in.

"Brother! Of course I´m not pushing this lovely girl." Klaus said and stood up and smiled ironic.

So `Niklaus` was his full name.

"Let her be and I´m sure she will trust us and tell us who she is."

"Well, she is your responsibility Elijah. You will get her to talk." Klaus said.

"Stop the threatening and leave us brother." Elijah said firmly.

"Don´t be dramatic brother. No one is going to die. Today." Klaus said as he walked out the door.

I sighed.

"I apologize for my brother, Cindy. He will not hurt you. I assure you that I won´t let him." Elijah said and rubbed my back.

"I have see…heard of him before. He´s the most evil and powerful vampire in the world." I said.

"Well, he is not exactly a vampire. He is a hybrid. A mix between werewolf and vampire."

Yes, of course. I knew that.

"Oh." I said.

"But now I want to know how a young lady like you know about vampires. Are you somehow related to the supernatural in Mystic Falls?"

"No, I´m not. My sister likes to study about vampires and she have told me a lot of stuff." I was proud of my clever lie.

"What is your sister´s name?"

"Kayla."

He looked like he was thinking and searching his mind after the name.

"So where are you from and how did you end up here in New Orleans?"

"I´m from San Francisco. And I…I don´t remember how I did end up here. My memories are gone. I just woke up at the graveyard and then this Marcel rescued me from wolves. I…I just want to find my family and go home. I thought that Stefan and Elena would help me because they´re good and…and…now I´m here." And it was not a lie. I didn´t remember anything of the trip to New Orleans.

"And how do you know about Elena?"

"My sisters research. Mystic Fall was one of her projects." I lied again. But he bought it.

"And do you know why you can´t be compelled?"

"No." I answered. "Please let me go home Elijah."

"I will help you home, little one. But not now, I´m afraid. Niklaus wants some answer about why you could resist his compulsion and he will just cause a lot of trouble if I let you go now."

"But.."

"I will protect you. You have my word." Elijah said and I knew that it was not a good idea to negotiate with him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed. Everyday Klaus gave me some questions to answer. Questions about who I was and about my life. And every time I was afraid that he would kill me. But he didn´t. He almost was nice to me. Maybe he wasn´t so reckless that Kayla had told me?

And to speak of my family, I had a plan. As soon as I got the chance I would sneak out of the compound and go to San Francisco and find my family. Every night Elijah and Klaus were out hunting for some blood in the city. Well, there was my chance to run away.

"Hey kiddo."

I woke up from my runaway plan.

"Marcel?" I said and was in a second up from the sofa and hugged him. He was the first person I have met here in New Orleans and I felt safe with him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he hugged me back.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Marcellus." Elijah greeted politely. It did sound more of a statement. It seem like they didn´t like each other. "May I ask what you´re doing here?"

"I heard that you and Klaus had kidnapped a little girl. Well, you know my rules Elijah. Don´t mess with kids. And this little girl wants to find her family."

Elijah didn´t respond. Instead he looked at me.

"Cindy, would you mind go to your room and play. Marcellus and I need to talk about adult matters." He said with a firm sound in his voice.

I looked at Marcel.

"It´s ok kiddo, I will see you later." Marcel said.

So I walked upstairs and to my bedroom where I stopped at the door. I tried to hear what they were saying.

"In time, Marcellus, we will find the child´s family." Elijah said.

"Her family will come looking for her." Marcel said.

"Will they?" Elijah said.

Now I was angry of Elijah and his stupid statement. Of course my mom and Kayla was searching for me. They would never leave me.

"What do you mean with that, Elijah?"

"I have not seen or heard of a family or, actually, someone who is missing the girl. It has been more than a week and I haven't heard anything about a missing girl that looks like her. Isn´t that strange, don´t you think?"

Marcel didn´t answered. And I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Nobody was missing me. Or was looking after me.

No. No, this is not right. I needed to go home as soon as possible. I refused to believe in such nonsense. It was time for me to leave. Tonight.

The evening came and it was dark outside. I lay in my bed and thought about what Elijah has said to Marcel.

"Are you all right, little one?" Elijah asked and sat down on my bed.

I nicked.

"Are you sure? Have you eaten enough?"

"I´m ok, Elijah." I answered.

"Ok then. I will let you sleep now."

"Goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight little on." Elijah said and then walked out the bedroom and closed the door.

I heard him walking downstairs. He and Klaus were going out hunting human blood. And this was my chance. It was now or never. When I didn´t hear Elijah´s and Klaus voices any more I was up from the bed and took the bag with clothes that Elijah had bought to me. I felt a little bit guilty. I had stolen some money from Klaus case to the bus ticket and to food. But I didn´t have a choice. I needed to find my family. I was desperate.

I ran downstairs with my bag and outdoor. I knew were the bus station was and the schedule for San Francisco. The bus trip would take 35 hours. Almost two days. But it was worth it. As I ran through the streets I tried not to think that I just had lied, stole money and kind of betrayed the most powerful creatures on earth. But again, it was worth it.

I had survived my way to the bus station and now it was time to pay my ticket and just sit on the bus and wait 35 hours. Then I could finally hug my mom and sister again. I was especially exited to tell Kayla about the originals. She would be so jealous.

"200 dollars, please." The woman behind the ticket desk said. She had a suspicious look on her face. Well, of course it was because of my age.

I handed over the money and the woman gave me the ticket. Then I went to the bus.

I fell asleep as soon as I did find a seat. I was so tired and I was so relieved to leave this place and be on my way home. It was going to be a long trip and I knew that the more I slept the better. Otherwise my thoughts were going to take over. The thoughts about Klaus and Elijah and about the guilt that I run away and took money. I could not decide if I was feeling more guilt than the fear of their rage. Would they go after me?

In the middle of all this I missed my teddy bear Jack. He was always there lying on a pillow beside me. Well, it´s ok Jack. I´m on my way home.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen, we will arrive to San Francisco in five minutes. Enjoy your visit." The bus driver said.

And then I saw it and my heart felt warm and relieved. The sun shined over The Golden Gate Bridge.

"I´m home." I whispered to myself.

The bus stopped at the bus station and I had some money left to take a cab home.

I jumped of the bus and walked to the yellow cars. A man with a cigarette was standing beside his taxi and waited for a customer.

"I want to go to Bakery Street 5th." I said and handed him money.

"50 dollars? Oh kid that will not take you a long way." He said and smoke came from his mouth.

"How long will it take me?" I asked.

"Half of the way." He said. "Where are your parents?

"Home. At Bakery Street. I lost them and I think they are home." I said a little bit sad and looked down.

The taxi driver sighed.

"You know what? It´s your lucky day today. I will take you home for free."

And he did. He drove through streets I recognized and a half an hour later I saw we were near my quarters. Some houses were…different. In fact, the quarter felt different.

"Sir, are we at Baker Street 5th soon?"

He stopped the car.

"We are here now, kiddo." He said.

I looked outside and to the houses. This was not it. This wasn´t home.

"Is this wrong address?" he asked.

"No." I said and didn´t want to bother the kind man. After all, he drove me here for free. "I live here. Thank you very much."

"No problem. Good luck with your family." He said as I jumped out of the car.

He drove away and there I was all by myself outside a house I didn´t recognized. My house was supposed to be blue. This was grey and bigger. How long had I been gone? Have mom and Kayla built a new house?

I walked to the house and tried to open the door. It was locked. Well, mom always kept an extra key under the outdoor mat. I looked under it and there it was. The extra key. I opened the door and stepped inside. I didn´t recognize anything. I walked through the kitchen.

"Mom? Kayla? I´m here! I´m home!" I yelled and walked around. No one answered. And then I saw the photos of the people that lived here and to my horror I saw that it was not mom, Kayla or med at the photographs. It was a whole other family. But…where were my family?

I started to look for a phone and when I did I called for some information.

"I need to call my mom Dessi, or my sister Kayla Day." I said.

"I´m sorry? Can you repeat the names?" the woman in the other line asked.

"Dessi and Kayla Day." I said.

"Wait a minute, kid." The woman said.

After some shorts minutes she was back at the phone again.

"I´m so sorry but Dessi and Kayla Day passed away in a car accident two years ago. Who are you?" the woman said.

I hang up. No. No it was impossible. They could not be dead.

"Hello? Is somebody here?" I heard a female voice say.

"Damn it." I whispered to myself and started to find a way out of the house. I found a window and opened it. Before I climbed out I saw a black teddy bear. Oh my god it was Jack! I grabbed him in the last second before the woman saw me.

"Hello?" she said again and started to walk upstairs.

I sighed in relief and hugged Jack. Then I ran away from the house and my tears streamed down my cheeks.

I ran and cried hugging Jack. I made my way to the graveyard. It started to get dark and I was determined to go through the graveyard without founding the names. I walked between the blocks and I had almost got through the whole graveyard. But then I saw something I didn´t want to see.

 _Dessi Day Born: 1980-08-20 Death: 2016-05-30_

 _Kayla Day Born: 2005-06-15 Death: 2016-05-30_

 _May they rest in peace_

"No. Mom no. Kayla. Don´t leave me. No!" I cried and fell to the ground in front of the rock with my families´ name on it.

"Don´t leave me alone. You can´t leave me alone. Please, please, please." I begged and cried so hard that I almost could not breath.

Suddenly I felt someone laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked beside me.

"I´m so sorry little one." Elijah said. Then he took me in his arms and I cried against his black coat.

"I´m sorry. I´m sorry. I…I just wanted to see my family. But they were not there and…"

"Sch. It´s ok little one. I understand. No one is going to hurt you, I give you my word." Elijah said.

"They´re…They´re gone. I´m all alone. They left me, Elijah."

"Hey. You are not alone, sweetie. You have me. I will take care of you."

"You will?" I asked confused why he did want me.

"Yes, little one. I will be your family." Elijah said.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to go to the library, Elijah. It might be a paper or article about the accident." I said in his arms.

"It is over, little one. Don´t torment yourself."

"But I need to know. They should not be gone, I promise!" I said desperately.

I heard him sigh.

"I understand that this was hard on you when they passed." Elijah said. Of course he didn´t believed me.

"You have to believe me Elijah. I can´t remember that they passed away in a car accident and…and…" I said as it starts to get hard to breath.

"You need to calm down. You´re having a panic attack." He said and pushed me away and looked in to my blue eyes with his brown. "Focus on my voice, Cindy. Breath in, and breath out."

I did as I was told as it felt that I was breathing through a straw.

"Good girl. Again, breath in and out slowly. Good."

When I calmed down he took me in his arms again and lifted me up. I lay my head on his shoulder and just followed with no protests. My heart was broken.

I had fell asleep in his embrace and I woke up in a fancy hotel room. The sun shined me right into my eyes.

"Good, you´re awake." Elijah said stroking my hair.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 12 hours. You were exhausted, little one." He said and gave me a sad smile.

"Are we still in Francisco?"

"Yes."

"So..So now you will take me back?" I asked and hugged Jack. Jack was the only thing from my old life I had left.

"Yes I´m afraid we need to go back to New Orleans, little one."

"But I need to know…"

"Sometimes it is best to not knowing everything." Elijah interrupted.

"Elijah, I need to know what happened. I must stay…"

"You will not do anything alone anymore, young lady."

Elijah changed his look from kind to firm.

"From now on no more runaways."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I followed you the whole time." He said.

"From the bus station?"

"From the compound. I saw your little bag in the closet and Niklaus saw you steal money from the case the other day. I was with you the whole time, little one."

"Oh." I said a little bit chocked and ashamed for myself. "I´m sorry."

He sighed.

"I understand that you want some answer, Cindy. Especially what you have been doing the last two years as you can´t remember. But you are not in a state to figure it all out now. You are suffering of amnesia and you need to get well from this traumatic experience before you can go find the answers. I will decide when you´re ready and you will not run away again. Have I make myself clear." He said firm.

"Yes." I said. I didn´t have any choice than to obey the original vampire. And I had learned the lesson: You can´t sneak away from a thousand years old vampire.

"Good. We will start the trip back to New Orleans after breakfast. We have a flight to catch."


	6. Chapter 6

After about 6 hours later we went in to the compound gate.

"Oh, isn´t it the runaway little foolish girl?" Klaus said as soon as we went in.

"The girl has had a ruff couple of days, brother. Please let her be." Elijah said.

"Well, Elijah, you need to learn the girl not to steal from a vampire. She can end up dead." Klaus said ironic.

"She learned her lesson." Elijah said. "Little one, you need to rest. Go get some sleep." Elijah said.

I walked upstairs feeling that they watched every step I took. When I lay down on the bed I wanted to cry. But my anxiety didn´t let me. I felt crushed. I wanted to go home, but I couldn´t. I was trapped in a world with vampire. But what if I could contact a human? Like… what was his name again? That guy in "The Vampire Diaries". Rick? Alaric? Maybe if I could write a letter to him and he would come and save me? Or a letter to Elena? Or…

"Are you still awake, little one?"

I almost jumped up from bed when Elijah interrupted my thoughts. I sat up and looked terrifying at him as he stood in the doorway in the dark.

"I…I´m sorry. I will sleep now, I promise."

He looked suspicious at me.

"You´re scared." He said and walked carefully toward the bed.

I closed my eyes. I didn´t know why I was so scared. I guess it was my anxiety.

I felt two hands grabbing my shoulders. I was too afraid to open my eyes.

"You have nothing to fear."

"I…I feel so lost. My family…"

"It´s ok. We will take care of…"

"No Elijah! My family was alive and then they suddenly were gone. Or I was gone from them somehow. I can´t remember anything. I can´t, I can´t… They are gone and I´m all alone. Forever. I just want to go home."

The vampire took me in his arms and comforted me.

"Everything will be ok, Cindy. You are not alone. It will get better someday."

"No it won´t." I sniffled.

"Yes it will. I promise."

I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

Next morning I woke up feeling confused for a few seconds. I looked around in the room I was in. The door was closed and the sun was shining through the only window in the room. The window. That´s it! I could sneak out through the window and then start doing some research at the library about this town, the vampires and myself. I knew the answer if I asked Elijah to go out. He would say no. I would not run away, I would be back in a couple of hours. So I would not break the promise I made to him.

I got up from the bed and walked to the window and looked out. I was on the second floor and I needed to be careful when I climb out. I opened It and took a deep breath.

"Ok, you can do this." I whispered to myself.

And I actually did it. I climbed down to the ground from the second floor and then I ran before someone saw me. I knew where the library was and after 15 minutes I was sitting at a computer in the library. I needed to hurry before Elijah or Klaus discovered I was gone.

I searched on my family. They had died in a car accident. Then I searched on every character I knew in "The Vampire Diaries". Stefan Salvatore was dead. But Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were alive. Alaric was also alive. They could help me. And there I was, sitting in front of a computer and mailing to characters in a vampire TV-show and begging for help.

 _Dear all,_

 _My name is Cindy Day and I am 8 years old. Some vampires have kidnapped me; I think you know them as The Originals, Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. Please help me, I want to go home. I´m in New Orleans. I don´t know who else to ask for help._

 _Best regards_

 _Cindy_

And then I pushed send-button. That was the most weird thing I ever done. Begging TV-characters for help. I looked at the clock. I had been gone for an hour and it was time to hurry home before someone noticed I was gone. I ran out of the library. I ran a few minutes before I felt someone grab my hoodie, pushed me to a wall. It was Elijah and he showed me his vampire face. I looked into his red eyes with fear. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. He looked really, really mad.

"Where have you been?" he growled.

I just looked at him.

"Answer me!"

"I…I just wanted to get some air. I´m sorry."

"To get some air? You climbed down from a window on the second floor. Why didn´t you just get out through the regular door downstairs?"

"I…I thought you were going to say no." I stammered. "Please Elijah, you are scaring me."

He went from furious to a little less furious and his vampire face disappeared.

"Good." He said.

"I´m sorry, I will never sneak out again." I promised.

"You said that before, little one."

"No, I promised to never run away again and I did not. I just took a break and sneaked out for an hour."

"That is the same thing. You left without telling me."

"I´m sorry." I said and realized my body was shaking.

He sighed.

"Ok. Lets go home. From now on I will watch you like a hawk. You do not take a step without me or Klaus watching you. Have I made myself clear?."

"Cristal." I said and cursed myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah escorted me "home" to the compound. I noticed he was still mad at me as he dragged me after him.

"Ah! You found the girl. Enjoying parenthood Elijah?" Klaus smirked as we entered.

"Very." Elijah muttered and released his grip from my arm. I didn't dare to meet neither his or Klaus eyes.

"Now then. I'll guess we have come to a clear point when we need some rules. Firstly, you don't take a step outside this building without telling me. Secondly, you are not allowed to run off somewhere alone. Klaus, please feel free to add something to the list."

Klaus took a few steps toward me.

"Rule number three, don't steal or I will seperate your head..."

"Point is made brother. Rule number four, don't lie. If you break the rules there will be consequenses. Do you understand?"Elijah said with a firm tone.

I swallowed.

"Yes sir." I answered quietly.

"Good, enough with adventures for tonight. Upstairs. Now." Elijah ordered and pointed at the stairs.

I obeyed. Otherwise I guess I would have been turned into a blood bag.

When I came into my room I picked up Jack and hugged him. He was the only thing left from my homeworld.

"Oh Jack, I messed up. Really bad." I whispered as his black fake-furr catched my tears. I was nervous. What if Alaric didn't receive my mail? Or was I nervous to think about what he would do if he received the Mail? My god, what had I done? What if someone is getting killed because of me? What if Klaus or Elijah kills me if they find out what I have done?

I suddenly think back of Elijahs vampire face. That was really scary. I actually thought in that moment that I was going to be vampire food.

I really need to be more careful and don't make them mad at me. Espacially Elijah as he is the only one that is protecting me right now.

"No need for sad eyes, love." Klaus said. He was standing right in front of me. I hated this ability that they had, that they could sneak up on me without doing any sound.

"Do you remember all the rules that your father gave you?" He smirked.

"He is not my father. And I'm eight, not stupid." I said with an attitude.

He laughed at my statement.

"Good to know." He suddenly became serious again.

"Now then. Why don't we test the last rule. You know, the one that you are not allowed to lie."

I frozed.

"What about my rules for you?" I snapped.

It looked like he completely lost his track. Shit, what did I just said? Well, I was kind of desperate. I knew he wanted to know what I did outside earlier so I needed to say something.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, rule number one. You will knock before you walk in. That is basic manners. Two, if I don't want to talk, I don't need to." I said.

I could see he was not prepared for me to stand up for myself. But then I knew I only had pissed him off. Suddenly I was thrown against the wall. Or at least I thought I hit the wall but I was caught by Elijah before I hit the wall. He put me down and then he vampire sped in front of Klaus.

"Enough. Let the girl be, brother."

"Elijah, Elijah. A noble prince charming as always. How about you drop that side for five minutes and force out the truth of her."

"She's eight." Elijah said.

"Indeed. But, hmm what was the statement, little one. I believe you said 'Not stupid'." Klaus said and his annoying smirk on his face was there again.

"Let me make myself clear." Elijah said and was then only a few inches from Klaus face.

"If you touch her again I'll..."

"Don't say anything you regret Elijah!" Klaus growled. "Don't forget that this is my kingdom. I can kill the girl and you in a glimpse if I want."

Klaus walked out of the room. He gave me a look that surprised me. It was a gentle expression.

"I accept your rules." he then said to me quietly, leaving me with only one question: who is he?

He was the most unpredictible person I've ever met.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want you to try to stay away from Klaus. He have his...anger issues. Sometimes it can be quite dangerous." Elijah explained and turned around and walked toward me.

"I... I will try to avoid him." I answered, still a bit shattered from my experience.

He gave me a gentle smile and led me to the bed.

"Try to get some sleep. You don't have to be scared. I will be close."

"Elijah?"

"Yes, little one."

"I'm sorry. For before. You know, for sneaking out."

"Apology accepted. We will talk more about this tomorrow." He said firm and started to tuck me in.

"Hey Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

He first looked surprised of what I just had asked and I regretted my words. He sighed and I thought he was going to scold me for the second time this day. But his hard face expression softened.

"I can't blame you for being scared. You have been through a lot these few days. But i'm on your side. You have my protection."

"Nomather what?"

"Nomather what. But again, you need to be careful around Klaus. And other vampires. Stay close to me and you'll be safe."

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why me? Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. Again a very straight forward question.

"You're special. And otherwise you would be alone. You wouldn't want that?"

"No." I answered.

"Everyone are not blessed with a family. Or a family you can rely on."

"I had a family that I could rely on." I muttered. "But obviously they are gone."

"What about your father?" Elijah asked trying to avoid the "memory-lost-topic".

"He died when I was five. He... He was kind. He was my best friend. I...I miss him so much. He gave me Jack." I said and hugged the black bear.

We didn't said anything for a minute, until Elijah broke the silence.

"Everything will be ok Cindy." He said and stroked my hair. It felt realxing and I closed my eyes.

"Sleep well, little one". Elijah whispered and I fell asleep right away.

—

I woke up the next morning hearing jazz-music outside. After all, New Orleans was a city with a lot of music in its soul.

I got down from the bed and walked out of the room. I also heard some other music coming from another room down the hall. Classic music. Of course I was curious and followed the sound. The door was a little bit open. I carefully pushed the door so it opened up more.

My god, the room was filled with beautiful art. Both abstract and realistic art of people and animals, mostly wolves.

"Wow." I whispered as I walked into the room. Suddenly I noticed the signature on the paintings. "KM". It took me too long before I realized who the painter was. The name of the artist was...

"I thought knocking before climbing in was basic manner." the british accent said.

...Klaus Michaelson.

"Oh no." I panicked and met his eyes and the usual smirk.

"You like art, little girl?" He asked.

I nicked.

"Do you paint?" he asked politely.

"A...a little." I answered and was looking at the doorway. He noticed this and he closed the door. I guess it was just to mess with me. Or, I knew that. But the art in the room facinated me so I managed to pull myself together. I started to look at the paintings again.

"Your art are amazing." I said. "I wish I could paint this good."

"Well, love, take a seat." Klaus said and pointed at a chair at a table. Carefully I walked over and sat down.

"When practising art there are several things techniques you need to learn. Forms, shadows, different color blending. You need to know some rules so you can break them with style. But do you know the most important rule, love?"

"N...no." I answered unsecured.

"Have fun. That is the most important rule. Draw and paint what you want and what you feel." He continued. And as he continued to talk about the techniques I started to relax. I even asked some questions between his statements. And then he gave me a pen and showed me how to practice different forms and shadows. I lost track of the time and suddenly I heard someone say my name at the door, that was opened. Oh shit. I forgot. I was supposed to stay away from Klaus.

"Elijah! I'm so sorry. I was caught up with the art and...".

"The first thing you do in the morning is to disobey me." Elijah stated.

"Relax brother. I will and have behaved. It seems like I have found myself a student." He said.

"Cindy, come with me now." Elijah said firm. Oh man, really? It didn't even take 12 hours before I was in trouble again.

"Do as he says, love. We will continue another time." Klaus said and smiled.

"Thank you." I said politely and jumped down from the chair and ran over to Elijah.

—-

We walked down to the kitchen. Elijah looked like he was thinking.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I have heard a lot of apologizing these days. But still you continue doing mistakes."

"But..."

"I'm not finnished, young lady." He almost growled. But then he sighed.

"It was a long time ago I saw my brother sincerely talking about his passion and love for the art. You two seems to have a common interest. And you seemed to really enjoy his art class."

"I...I did." I answered.

"I will let this one pass by. Don't disobey me again."

"I...I won't." I stammered.

"Now then, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah showed me around the town. He told me history, legends and stories. He showed me places that were safe and places to avoid. But of course I was strictly forbidden to go outside by myself.

He bought us ice cream and we sat down on a bench in the sun.

"Elijah?"

"Mhm?"

"How old are you?"

He gave me a smirk.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." I said and giggled.

"Ok. But it is a secret, you know. You can't tell anyone."

"I promise." I said.

"I"m 1000 years old." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him with a "no way" expression.

Elijah nicked.

"You're like 992 years older than me." I gasped.

"That's correct." Elijah said still having his smile on his face.

"Do you have other siblings?"

"Yes. Except Klaus, I have four more siblings." He answered.

"And your parents? Are they also vampires?" I continued.

Elijahs face suddenly became serious and he didn't answered. Instead he started to look around.

"Elijah?" I asked.

"We are being watched. Don't move." He stated.

"What? By who? How do you...?"

"I don't know who. A vampire. Or a witch. Be prepared." He said and embraced me. Then it felt like I was flying and in a few seconds we were somewhere else.

He had used vampire speed.

Elijah concentrated on the environment.

"I think we lost them." He said. "Lets go home."

—-

"Do you have control over the witches or not, Klaus?"

"Relax brother, they are not that stupid that they mess with the Kings brother."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I heard Elijah say. I was told to stay in another room.

"What do you want me to do? Go kill a witch because my brother senced something? Have my paranoia finally catched you too?" Klaus said ironic.

"Very funny, Niklaus." Elijah sighed.

"This is not you dear brother. What's going on?"

Elijah did not respond.

"It's her, isn't it? The girl." Klaus said. "Oh and by the way. Why don't you come into the room instead dear so you can hear properly."

Shit. They noticed I was ear-dropping them. Ashamed I walked into the room.

"You're right, brother." Elijah continued and walked over to me and gave a soft smile and stroked my hair before he met Klaus eyes again.

"I want to protect the girl."

"We don't know where she comes from. Not even herself. She might be possessed. Hmm, maybe we should go kill some witches after all."

"Hey, I'm not possessed by some witches!" I protested.

"Hush! Adult talking, princess." Klaus said. Elijah had a grip on my shoulders.

"Marcel might know something about this. It was he that found her in the first place." Elijah said.

"Well, why don't we pay him a visit then?" Klaus said.

—

A while later we were in Marcels appartment. I was told to sit down on a black leather sofa.

"Stay." Klaus told me when he and Elijah walked into another room with Marcel.

"Watch her." Marcel ordered to the others in the room where I was.

"Will do, sir." One of the guys confirmed.

"I'm not a dog." I mumbled.

At the other side of the sofa sat a guy who was doing something on his Iphone and looked at me between the minutes.

Across the room there were two other guys that was sparring with eachother. They were good and I looked at them with impressed eyes.

"Wow." I gasped when one of them was falling on the floor.

I got up from the sofa and was about to walk over to the guys.

"Sit down." The guy on the sofa said calm.

"But..."

"You was told to sit down and stay there. And it's my responsibility that you stay on the couch." He said without taking his eyes from the phone.

"Rude." I pouted and sat down again.

He suddenly put down his phone in his pocket and looked at me.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked.

"Cindy." I answered. "Yours?"

"I'm Rick. The rude one."

I could feel myself blush a little because of my stupid comment.

"So what's the thing with Klaus and Elijah? How do a six year old end up with them?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm eight!" I protested.

"Still a child, though." Rick teased.

I felt myself starting to boil inside. What was his problem?

"Relax. I'm just messing with you. So, how did you end up here?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Ok. That seems wierd." He said.

"It is." I said. "Are you a vampire?"

"I am." He answered. "And you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Nope. I'm human." I answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Why did he sound surprised?

"Um, yes? Why do you ask that?"

"No reason. However, Aren't you scared to be here in a room with only vampires?" Rick said.

Ofcourse I am, your idiot, I thought to myself.

"Nope." I said with self confidence.

"You know I could kill you..."

"...in a glimpse and bla bla seperate my head from my body and so on. Do you vampires have a common handbook or something on how to kill a human?" I said cocky.

He was surprised for the second time and he laughed.

"I like you, kid. You have a cool attitude." He said.

It was my turn to smile now. In a wierd way we connected.

"So, seriously. What are you doing with Klaus and Elijah. You do know who they are?" He asked.

"Well. Yes. They kind of just took me in. Or Elijah did. Klaus has already tried to kill me several times." I answered.

Rick looked like he was thinking. He then put his mouth close to my ear.

"Hey kid? Let me give you a good tip. Run away as soon you have the chance. People that are near those two use to end up dead." He whispered.

"But..."

"Sch. They are coming." Rick said and sat up straight again.

The second later the door to the other room opened and Klaus walked fast out of the apartment.

"Come on, little one. We're leaving." Elijah said.

I jumped down the couch and ran over to him.

"Bye kid." Rick said with a smile and blinked with one eye.

"Bye Rick." I said and smiled back.

Elijah took my hand when we walked out of the apartment.

"Cindy?"

"Yes Elijah?"

"Please don't make friends with vampires." He said firm.

"But..."

"No debate."

I looked down and didn't answered. He had heard us.


	10. Chapter 10

I laid on my bed. I thought about Ricks warning. I found it scary. But why was I surprised? I knew they were dangerous. But the thing was that I didn't knew the full history. My god what I needed Kayla now. I needed my big sister to tell me what to do. She knew this world and all the characters. I tried to think about Rick and if I had seen him before. Nope, the only Rick I had seen in the TV series was Alaric. And "my" Rick was not Alaric. And I could not remember that Kayla mentioned any other Rick-person.

However, It was near to impossible to run away from the originals. They would find me right away. And...and to be honest. I liked Elijah. He was strict, but he kept me safe. And Klaus? Hm. Yes he was an unpredictable psychotic vampire. But he was loyal to his brother.

Loyalty. Kayla once told me that loyalty was the most important thing for the Mikaelsons.

"Loyalty, huh?" I mumbled for myself.

I tried to think back at the episode I watched with Kayla and then started to map up in my head all of the characters I'd seen in that one single episode. Ok, first thing first. The place was in Mystic Falls. Elena was about to be sacrificed by Klaus. Hmm. I think he wanted to break a curse because he wanted to mass produce hybrids. Stefan and Damon Salvatore and Alaric seemed to protect the girl. Then it was this woman Jenna that became a vampire and died in the end. Then it was this Bonnie, who obviously was a witch, that came fir Elenas resque. Then it was Elijah that first wanted to help Elena and wanted to kill Klaus. But then ended up helping Klaus to flee the scene. So Elijah betrayed Elena and was loyal to Klaus.

And then the episode kind of was over. So why are they in New Orleans again?

"Aahh so frustrating!" I yelled in my pillow without thinking.

"What is, little one?"

Elijah was standing at the door.

"Uhm...My life. Sorry." I said kind of desperate. "I was just thinking out loud."

"You're fighting with your memories?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. It was kind of true.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Ok?"

"I will not." I said and he left.

Oh my, that was close. I really need to be more careful. But I guess I was done thinking for now. I couldn't do anything about it. At least not now.

I moved from my bed and walked out of the room and downstairs. I saw that the door was opened to Elijahs office. I was thursty so I walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Ofcourse I accidently opened the wrong fridge with the blood bags. But I was fast to close the fridgedoor again. Shit, that was disgusting. I opened the right one instead and grab some juice and drank it as I looked outside the window.

I noticed that the sun was shining outside. As usual there were musicians playing on the street and people partying. They looked like they were having fun.

"Good for them." I muttered and cursed my age. And my trapped situation.

"Dreaming away from the reality, aren't we?" Klaus said behind him.

I let out a small scream.

"Oh, did I scare you, love?" he said and grabbed a blood bag from the other fridge. Really? Was he going to drink that in front of me? Why do I feel so weak against blood. One time when I fell off my bike and scratched my leg I almost fainted of the vision on my own blood.

He opened the blood bag. Shit he was really going to drink that. Klaus started to drink the blood. I looked at him with an opened mouth.

"Oh no he didn't." I said without meaning to say that out loud.

"Is there any blood problems, love?" He teased.

"Not at all." I said and rushed out the kitchen with the most powerful creature on earth laughing at me.

I returned upstairs again with the juice glass in my hand. Something felt strange, though. It was something with the atmosphere.

Carefully I walked through the hall toward my room. Was it just in my Imagination? Or was it someone else there? Suddenly I felt it more clearly.

"Um, Elij..." I started to say but was interrupted by a hand covering my mouth and was taken to my room with vampire speed. I could hear chaos downstairs.

I tried to struggle but he was too strong. He turned me around and his blue eyes met mine. Then I knew what was happening.

The guy with the blue eyes...

"The suicide squad has arrived, sweetie."

...and the dark brown hair...

"How about we get out of here before hell breaks loose for real?"

...and the smirk was...

"Bonnie does not have much time to torture the original brothers."

...no other than my sister's greatest fantasy crush of all time. Damon Salvatore.


	11. Chapter 11

"No way." I gasped and looked at Damon with big eyes.

"So. Shall we?" He said and was about to embrace me. I snapped out of my state of mind.

"Wait, what? No. We can't. I mean. Elijah." I said confused and managed to release myself from Damons grip.

"What the hell are you doing, kid? We're here to save you." He said, clearly irritated.

"Well, yes I know. But...but I kind of changed my mind." I stammered.

Now it was his turn to look confused. Then he nicked.

"I get it. You have been compelled." He said and started to move confident toward me.

"No I... Hey, let go of me! Elijah!" I yelled.

Then we heard a big bang from the first floor and a woman that called out Damons name.

"Shit. Bonnies time is up. We need to go. Now." Damon said and embraced me. But he didn't move. That was because Elijah blocked the way. Oh no. Shit! I was going to get my sister's fantasy crush killed.

Elijah stared at Damon with dark eyes. He had a scar in his face that was healing and it was blood on his white shirt. Suddenly he gave Damon an evil smile.

"Ah, now I recognize you. The older Salvatore. How's Elena? Is she ready to be a widow?"

"Long time no seen Elijah. Nice that you still have your humor left." Damon smirked.

"How about you release the girl. I might even let you live." Elijah said.

"No can do, mr Possessive." Damon said. His grip around me tightened. Elijah was about to attack and I needed to do something.

"Wait! Elijah wait. It's my fault. I called for help." I yelled.

Then it all happened so fast. Elijah looked at me with a surprised face. As he lost his focus a man and a woman appeared in the room. The man, which was Alaric, shoot Elijah in the heart with a silver knife. I screamed Elijahs name. The woman, Bonnie, said something that sounded like a spell and then everything became black.

—

I woke up in a car with. The roof was down. The wind was blowing through my hair and the sun was shining.

"What happened?" I manage to muttered.

"Ah, looks who's finally awake. Good morning!" I heard a male voice say.

"Where...Where am I? Where's...Where's Elijah?" I started to panick. And the headache was for real.

"Calm down, you're safe now." Damon said.

Damon? What? Oh yeah. Wait. Shit.

"Shit." I also stated out loud.

"Language."

Really? Well, I was only eight so I guess it was normal for him as an adult to say something like that.

"Elijah. What happened with Elijah and Klaus?" I asked.

"Don't worry your little compelled brain over that." Damon said.

Ah right. He thought I was compelled.

"Did...Did you kill them?" I almost whispered.

"As long as they are having the silver knives in their heart they can be counted as dead. You're welcome and you will be safe in Mystic Falls."

"But...But I need to go back. I...I..."

"Ah dang it. Why did I ended up as the baby-sitter."

I felt tears in my eyes. I really had messed up. Big time. I had betrayed Elijah. The one person that took me in and protected me and bought me ice cream and...

"We're taking a break here. Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Damon sighed and stopped at a burger restaurant.

I was tired. Tired of people that acted as jerks. Tired of vampires and all that was connected to it. Maybe if I died in this world I would return to my world again. Then I would tell Kayla about this twisted reality show and forbid her to ever talk to me about vampires again.

I got out of the car and directly started to walk against the highway so I could jump out in front of a car and kill myself. Yep. That was the plan.

"Hey! The restaurant is this way!"

I heard Damon say behind me. I started to run as fast as I could and I got to the road. I spotted a truck. Perfect, I would surely be dead after being hit by that. I was scared. So damn scared. Would I be mentally able to do this?

The truck started to hoot. And when I was about to jump right in front of the vehicle I felt strong arms catch me and bringing me to safety.

"What the hell was that!? Are you out of your mind, kid!?" Damon scolded. "Oh wait. Sorry, I guess this is part of the compulsion. My god it will be nice when Bonnie manage to erase that from your brain."

"I'm not under any compulsion! Ok?So please stop." I raged feeling the tears just flow down my cheeks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon said, not releasing his grip on my shoulders.

"Try to compell me to do something. It won't work." I said.

"What? Well. Ok, you asked about it." He said and looked me in the eyes and compelled me to "sit down". And as expected it did not work.

"Sit down." He tried again.

"Duh." I mumbled.

He sighed.

"Ok. You have proved your point. And you and I, young lady, have a lot to talk through. After dinner. I don't feel like beeing yelled at for not feeding you." He said and grabbed my arm as he almost dragged me after him.


	12. Chapter 12

I fell asleep in the car after the burger dinner. I guess Damon was smart enough to realize I was tired after all this as he didn't started to mess with me.

My dream was about dad and that he was comforting me. He told me that everything would be alright. That he loved me and that I was safe. It felt nice. I could even feel his smell in the dream. I told him to not to let me go. That I wanted to stay with him forever. That I didn't want to exist in a world without him. He told me once again that he loved me. Then he told me it was time to wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

"Wake up, kid."

"Dad?" I mumbled sleepy. A tear rolled its way down the cheek.

"Not even close." Damon said. "However, welcome to Mystic Falls and the Salvatore mansion." He said and got out of the car and opened the door on my side.

I woke up properly, got out of the car and looked at the view. Wow. It looked exactly as in the TV series. The only thing was that the house looked bigger in the reality.

Damon led me in the house. Another car was parking outside. It was the rest of the crew; Alaric and Bonnie.

"Ah, and the rest of the squad have arrived." Damon said as they walked through the door. "Then it is time for you to start talking."

"Give the girl a break, Damon." Bonnie said and walked over to me.

She sat down on my level.

"Hi there. Are you ok?" she asked gently.

I gave her a shy nick.

"My name is Bonnie. This is Alaric. You have already met Damon, unfortunately." Bonnie said.

"Hey! I have behaved. I even fed her." Damon protested.

"Wow, how nice of you!" Bonnie said ironic. I couldn't help myself from giggle. It was exactly as in the TV series.

"See, I made her smile." Damon said and blinked at me.

"However, you have been through a lot. I think you could need some sleep. Are you hungry?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Sleep sounds good." I said.

"Ok. Let me show you a room."

And she led me upstairs. It was amazing. Exactly as the show. But I wondered where Elena was, the main person of the Tv series.

"For now you can sleep i Stefans room. Damons brother." Bonnie explained and led me to a room with a big bed and a book shelf with a looot of books. I lied down on the bed and turned my back against Bonnie. I was too tired to talk and I didn't care if I was rude. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

—-

I woke up in a silence. And I felt a little bit cold. As every morning in this world I thought I was home and everything was a dream. But it wasn't. It was real. And yesterday I tried to kill myself.

"So wierd." I muttured and got up from bed. On the chair there were clothes in my size. There was a note:

"Good morning Cindy. Clothes for you. Hope they fit. /Bonnie"

I liked Bonnie. She was nice compared to others, like Damon.

I changed to jeans and a T-shirt. It felt nice to have some clean clothes on. Then I walked out of the room and came out to a hall. I realized I was sneaking around. I opened carefully different doors. Yesterday I had seen two coffins in the car that Alaric and Bonnie went in. One plus one is equal to two. It could only be Elijah and Klaus in those coffins. And if I found them I could drag out the knives. At least Elijahs. By that I could clean up my mess. Yes. Good plan. I just need to find the coffins...

"Are you lost?" I heard a voice behind me. I never get used with this vampire-sneaking-up-on-me. I turned around and saw the one I was expecting to see. Damon.

"I was...I was."

"Just sneaking around?"

"No?"

"Give me a break." He rolled his eyes as he led me downstairs and towards the kitchen.

"So, you're obviously under my responsibility." He stated as he grabbed a bowled and filled it with chocolate cerials and put it in front of me.

"Eat." He ordered.

"I just woke up. I'm not hungry." I protested.

"Eat. I almost offering candy here." He said and looked at the bowl.

I gave up and started to eat. And I ended up eating all of it.

"So delicious!" I said.

"Feeding the child, check." He said and pulled up his phone that was ringing.

"Ah, Stefan!" He said.

Wait. He was supposed to be dead. That's what my research told me that time in the library in New Orleans. But at the same time, when thinking back at Kaylas talk about this TV serie, most of the characters have died at least once.

"So I guess you will be meeting my baby brother." Damon said waking me up from my own thoughts.

"Where's Elena?" Shit. I did ask that out loud, didn't I?

"What do you know about Elena?" Damon asked and became dead serious. He walked over to me and his face was just a few inches from mine.

"Nothing. I...I only heard from Elijah." I lied.

He moved away from me.

"She's not...here." He stated as he looked on his phone. I found myself to think the thought if she was dead. I mean, the reaction Damon gave me when I asked. It was...weird.

"Are you done with that?" He asked and took the bowl.

"I guess." I answered.

Then he took my arm and led me to the big living room. He pointed me to sit down on a chair and suddenly Alaric an Bonnie came in to the room.

"Good. We are almost everyone." Damon said.

Bonnie gave me a smile and said hi.

"Where's Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"Here." a voice said behind Alaric. And there he was. Stefan Salvator, my sister's second fantasy crush.

I almost gasped. He was as good looking as in the show. Or even more. Stefan walked over to me where I sat on the chair.

"Hi Cindy. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Stefan." He said gently.

My god, I couldn't blame my sister having a crush on this one. Damon was another story though. He was just an ass. What did she see in that one?

Suddenly I became nervous. They were all sitting down on the couch and I was sitting on a chair in the middle. I was the focus of what was coming.

"Cindy, I'm sure you know we need to talk. We are going to ask you some questions." Alaric said.

I felt my heart race. I had been prepairing for this, but I was so bad at lying. Shit. Shit. Shit. I didn't respond.

"So, how about you begin to tell us who you are." Alaric said.

I sighed quietly.

"My name is Cindy. I'm eight years old and I... I come from San Francisco."

"And how did you end up at the Mikaelsons?" Alaric asked.

"I...I don't know." I answered.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Damon asked with an attitude that was irritating.

"Don't push the girl, brother." Stefan said.

I was becoming more nervous now. Shit. I could not lie. Ah, YOLO.

"I woke up on a graveyard in New Orleans, some guy Marcel took me in first. I kind of ran off, Elijah then found me and took me in and I then wrote a letter for Alaric to help me. But that was before I really knew Elijah, and then I changed my mind and wanted to stay with him. And then you guys came. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. It was all a mistake." I said as fast as I could.

They all looked confused at each other.

"What letter?" Alaric asked.

"Well. Email. I wrote an email to you." I said. "And I made a mistake. I'm so sorry."

Why did they look so confused?

"Cindy. I have not received a mail from you." Alaric said.

Wait, what?

"But...But how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"A guy called and stated there was a young girl in the Mikaelson mansion. He asked for our help. He said that no child should be near those most dangerous maniacs in this world. I can easily agree on that."

So this wasn't my fault after all?

"But...but who? Who called you?" I asked.

"I think you have met him. Does the name Rick make any sence?" Damon said.

No way. Rick. Rick back at Marcel. All of this was his fault. Not mine.


	13. Chapter 13

"You've got it all wrong. I WAS safe with Elijah. He protected me." I argued.

"Are you out of your mind? Those two, espacially Klaus, is the most powerful vampires in the WORLD. And their mental state are equal to psychopaths. What do you think about that combination?" Damon scolded.

"Klaus a psychopath? I agree. Elijah? No. Release him now." I ordered. Wow, I got from a nervous wreck to cocky.

"Your brat, you are not..."

"How about we try to calm down a little." Stefan interupted Damon. "Cindy. Damon is right. They are both two psychopaths that you should stay away from as far as possible. Do you have a family that you can go back to in San Francisco?"

Well. That was a tricky question. It depended on which world.

"No. They are... all dead since two yers back." I said and looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear. So do you live at relatives?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have any." I answered.

"So you live at an orphanage?"

Good question. I didn't know. How can I answer that question?

"Well..." I started. "I have been able to taking care of myself for a while."

"My god. She's been living on the streets since she was six." Bonnie said worried.

"You know, kid. Something is odd. I have my sources on the police and I have done my research. Cindy Day, right? This Rick in New Orleans told me your name was Cindy Day. Guess what? I have looked up your name and your family. The father died three years ago in a robbery accident. The mother and the daughter in a car accident. And then we have you, the other daughter. And now it becomes interesting. Do you know why, ladies and gentlemen? Are you ready for the twist?" Damon explained dramatic.

"Please inform us." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

Damon walked over to me behind the chair and put his hands on my shoulders.

"The name Cindy Day does not exist." He said and then I could feel he was close to my ear. "You are revealed."

"What!?" I yelled surprised.

"Cut the crap. Just tell us your real name so we can help you, so we all can continue with our lives." Damon ordered.

"Cindy Day is my real name!"

"Wrong answer. What is your name?" Damon said and was now in front of me. I didn't back off.

"C-I-N-D-Y D-A-Y. Did you note all the letters or shall I spell them again?" I said.

"This is not a game, little girl!" Damon said and didn't loose the eye contact with me. His blue eyes were dark.

"Hey Damon..." Bonnie said trying to calm things down.

"Not now, Bennet." He interrupted her. "I will make you talk. You will sit on this chair until you say your real name. Got it?"

"No way." I pouted.

"Yes way." he said.

"Damon, just compell her instead." Alaric said.

"Yeah Damon, why don't you just compell me?" It was my turn to mess with him. "Oh wait. You can't."

He looked like he was boiling inside.

"Don't test my temper." he said firm.

"What? She can't be compelled?" Bonnie said.

"No I can't. Even Klaus can't compell me." I said.

I sighed.

"You know what? How about Bonnie examine me with her...spells. My name is really Cindy Day. As far as I know and remember I have always been Cindy Day." I said.

"How did you know I was a witch?" She asked suspicious as expected.

"Elijah told me." I lied.

She nicked.

"I see. So. You seem pretty close." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"Obviously you have something the Mikaelson want. Do you know what that is?" Alaric asked.

"I have no clue." I answered. "I don't know anything."

"Hey. I know you are loyal to Elijah. But we are the good guys. We want to help you." Alaric said.

I sighed. I was annoyed. I got down from the chair and started to walk out the room without anyone stopping me. I turned around.

"I don't want your help." I said and walked out the room.

"That's it. I'm going to..."

"Let her be Damon. She needs time." Stefan said.


	14. Chapter 14

I was standing outside. The sun was shining and I closed my eyes for a minute. Then I realised noone would see if I ran off now. But I did rethink. I might come ten metres at most. Then I bet one of the vampires would catch me. I knew the drill. So what do I do now? Well. I need a plan on how to release Elijah. First I need to know where in this big house they have put him. Then drag the knife out. But... why exactly would I want to go back to New Orleans? Shit. I had lost my main purpose with everything. The main purpose was to get back home to Mom and Kayla. And I needed someones help. And the help might be Bonnie. So...what the hell was I doing? Why did I only think of Elijah? Did I think of him as a replacement of dad? No. Noone could replace my father. But even though Elijah reminded me of dad, somehow.

However, what was my plan again? Well, first release Elijah. I can't leave him like that. Right? And then? Well. We will see.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked and put one hand at one of my shoulders. He gently met my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to take a walk? The weather is nice."

I nicked.

We then started to walk around in the "garden" that was almost a park with small bridges and big beautiful flower bushes. And the area was surrounded by wood. He told me some family stories about him and Damon and that they were over 100 years old.

"How does it feel to be a vampire?" I asked.

"I would not recommend for anyone to become a vampire." He said

"Why is that? You can live like forever! And the strength and the speed." I said.

"That is true. But the reality is that you are in fact dead. And the blood thirst can make you crazy. And the worst part to live longer than everyone else is that you have to watch everyone you love die."

"I see." I said.

"Are you afraid of vampires?"

"No. Well..."

"You should be, you know." Stefan said firm. "Vampires are dangerous. You seems to be a reckless girl."

"Is that a threat or something? Shall I be afraid of you" I asked.

"Not at all. You're safe with us. But if you talk to other vampires like you did with Damon, you might end up dead." Stefan explained.

I knew he was right. But in my situation I needed to be brave.

He led me to a bench and we sat down.

"You have lost your memories, haven't you?"

How the hell did he know that?

"I...Well...no?" I said fuzzy.

"You lied earlier that you have been taking care of yourself for two years. I could see it in your eyes. You have no idea where you have been since your family died." Stefan stated.

I sighed.

"It is true." I answered.

"That must be tough. Im sorry." He said in a comforting way.

"I am scared, you know." I almost whispered my confession. "Something...Something is wrong. And that thing with my name? I swear I didn't know that."

"It's ok. I believe you." Stefan said.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." He confirmed.

—

That night I had a strange dream. My dream was about mum and Kayla. I was in school when my techer told me to come with her. She told me that they had been in an accident and that they didn't make it. I was devistated. I was scared and so sad. And then I woke up.

It was dark so I reached for the light. My breathing was fast and my eyes wet. I couldn't manage to hold the tears back so I let them flow down my face. I was so alone. I really had noone. First dad. And then the rest was obviously also dead and I was all alone in this crazy world. I tried to pull myself together. I needed some air.

I got down from the bed and went out of the room. With fast steps I walked downstairs and put the light on and then walked out the door. The tears was still coming.

"Can't sleep?" I heard someone say to me. Damon sat on a chair right to the left of the door with a whiskey glass. He looked at me and realized I was crying. I didn't know what to do. I turned to another direction and just started to walk. I didn't want to talk to that jerk now. He used his vampire speed and to my surprise he...embraced me. He...even started to cuddle my hair. I did a small try to release myself from his grip. But he held me back.

"Don't push yourself and stop being so stubborn. Even brave girls like you have a breaking point." He said. I guess it was his way to comfort me.

"I...I..." I sniffled.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok. You're safe." He said with a surprising smothness.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days passed where the others had backed off to let me be. They didn't asked any further questions. I guess Damon had told them about my break down. Most of the time I spent outside in the big garden or in the room I borrowed from Stefan. He gave me some books that I could read. I didn't know what they planned to do with me. But things started to happen when Alaric one day gave me his phone.

"Someone wants to talk to you." He said and gave me the phone.

Confused I took the phone.

"I will give you some privacy." Alaric said an walked out the room.

"Hello?" I said unsecure.

"How's life, kid?"

"Rick?"

"That's me." He said cheerly. "So. You don't need to thank me for saving your life. You're welcome."

"How dare you?" I said angry.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Why did you do this? Because of you Elijah and Klaus are daggered with knives lying temporarly dead in two coffins."

"Good! That was the point. And now you are finally safe." he said. I could hear that he was getting annoyed.

"I WAS safe!"

"Listen, kid..."

"No. I've heard enough. Bye forever Rick. Don't ever call me again." I said and hung up. I was so mad. But then I realized I was having a phone in my hand. And Alarics phonenumber list was right in front of me. And guess who's name I saw? Someone called Rebekah Mikaelson. One of the Mikaelson siblings. I didn't had enough time for a call. Alaric would be here anytime to get the phone.

Quickly I wrote a message:

"Elijah and Klaus daggered in at the Salvatore mansion. Don't answer this message."

Send and then delete. Sorry Alaric, sorry all, but I told you to release Elijah.


	16. Chapter 16

"You had a nice talk with your friend?" Alaric said and took the phone from me.

"Yes. It was nice to hear from Rick." I manage to lie.

"I can imagine all of this has been overwhelming for you. But still, I get the feeling that you're... how to put it... that you are familiar with most of it." Alaric said. "For example, you mentioned you mailed me. How did you know about me?"

"Well. My sister has done a lot of research of vampires. I knew about you, the Salvatore brothers, Elena and Katherine."

"It is dangerous knowledge. Espacially for kids." Alaric said.

"So what is the plan? What are you guys going to do with me? Send me back to Fransisco?" I asked.

Alaric sighed.

"To be honest. If we could do the compulsion I guess we would have done that and then find a suitable home for you. That would be the most safe option for you."

I resisted my anger. My god let Rebekah be on her way and release Elijah so he could help me out of this place.

"I see." I said.

"Hey. I know it sounds cruel and harsh. But you DON'T want to be dragged into this world." Alaric said.

"It is my choice."

"When you're 18, I agree it is your choice. An eight year old? No, can't approve that. You have your whole life in front of you. Don't waste it and get yourself killed." He lectured.

"Well. It's too late to drag myself out of this." I argued.

"It's not. Just accept help and don't do anything stupid, then you can start over." He said calm.

"Start over where? I'm all alone. Damon is even questioning my existence, you know the thing with my name and that there is no Cindy Day."

"That's why It's time for you and me to talk." Bonnie said as she walked in the room. "I'm prepared."

"Prepared with what?" I asked.

"I have done some research. We are going to restore your memories." She said and smiled at me.

"Is...Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"You will be fine, trust me." She said.

She asked Alaric to leave the room and we were alone.

"Ok Cindy. I want you to hold my hands and close your eyes. I will do some spells. I will also have the ability to see what you have lost. You can quit anytime by just drop my hands. I will not push you to do something you don't want. Ok?"

"Ok." I answered a bit nervous.

We took each others hands and she started to talk some language I could not understand. I closed my eyes. My body felt wierd. I saw pictures. Elijah. Klaus. New Orleans. A school bus. Someone is screaming. Dad. A lot of pictures of my dad. Then Elijah again. And then Dad again. His funeral. No wait, i don't want to see. The coffin. The rainy weather. The devistating feeling. Stop it. Stop it.

"STOP" I yelled and droped Bonnies hands.

"It's ok. You're safe." Bonnie comforted.

—-

That night I had a nightmare again. I woke up with tears in my eyes. Again. It was dark and I turned the light on. I hated this. I need to get up. I need to get out of this house.

I walked out of the bedroom, downstairs and out. I can't breath. I need air. I feel panicked. My heart race. Du-dunk. Du-dunk.

I walked out the door and down the steps out to the garden in the dark. I could feel two hands on each arm and I looked into two blue eyes.

"It's ok. It's only me. Look at me and try to take deep breaths."

Damon instructed me how to breath. After a while it started to get better to breath. I could feel the fresh air in my lungs. It was then I also noticed that I was shaking like a leaf. Damon wrapped a blanket around me.

"Sit down." he said.

I did as I was told. He sat beside me.

"You feel better?"

"Y...yes." I said. "I...I could not breath."

"You ever heard of a panick attack before?"

"No."

"Well, now you have experienced one." Damon explained.

"It was scary." I said.

"It is, but not dangerous. The worst thing that can happen is that you faint."

"I don't want to experience that again."

"I guess things has catched up on you. Your body is trying to work with what you have experienced."

"But I... I don't want to have a panick attack again. I..."

"Hey. Relax, It's ok. What are your feelings right now? What are your fears?" Damon said.

"To have another panick attack?" I answered.

"Besides that, dummy."

"Well...Nothing. I guess." I said.

"Try again, shield girl. Why do you think you got a panick attack?"

"Well. I had a nightmare. About my family." I said.

"And how did you feel when you woke up?"

I didn't like this. For some reason the tears were there again. I was such a cry-baby.

"Cindy." He said firm and forced an answer.

"Lonely. I felt lonely when I woke up." I cried and for some reason I put my head against his embrace. His arms was around my body.

"Good girl." He whispered and lifted me up. I didn't resist. It felt so good to have someone comforted me.

"Let's go inside before you get cold."

He lifted me inside, upstairs to the bedroom and put me down on the bed.

"Hey. I'm going to stay here. Is that ok with you?" He said and stroke away some of my hair away from my eyes. That was the first time he asked for my oppinion for something.

"Don't leave me." I said.

He laid down beside me in the big bed. He continued to stroke my hair.

"I won't." I could hear him answer after a while when thought I had fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up. It was morning.

"Damon?" I said and looked around. He was gone.

Something was wrong. I could feel the energy.

"Damon?" I yelled.

No answer. I got up from bed and walked out the room.

"Stefan?" I yelled.

No answer. I walked down the stairs. And then I saw a view that I never would forget. There was a trace of blood that reached out to the kitchen. With shaky legs I walked slowly toward the kitchen.

And there I saw Stefan on the wall. A knife in each arm holding him on place. He was unconcious. I just starred. I was frozen on my place.

Slowly I started to go backwards.

Then I was scooped up and someone used vampire speed to another room. The person covered my mouth and turned me around. It was Damon.

"We're having visitors. I will release Stefan as soon as I have put you to safety, he is going to be fine. I need you to be quiet and brave. Now is a good time to put up your shield." He whispered. He then lifted me up and in a second we were at the entrance. But he stopped. A blonde woman was blocking the door.

"In a hurry?" She asked.

Damon put me down on the floor.

"Stay behind me and don't move." He said firm.

"Ah, is that your new pet?" She asked.

"What business do you have here, Rebekah?"

Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson?

"Is that a proper greeting to a long lost foe?" She said ironic.

"If you're here for the girl, forget it. She stays here." Damon said.

Suddenly Damon was pushed to a wall.

"Ah. It's good to be awake again." the familiar man said with a stake in his hand.

"Elijah." I whispered.

"How about a heart pain." He said.

"No wait! Elijah! Don't kill him!" I said and was about to run over to them. Suddenly I felt someone catch me.

"Nice to see you again, love." Said a british accent. Klaus.

I tried to struggle.

"Elijah! Please! I'm begging you." I cried. "Don't kill him. Or Stefan"

"How dramatic. The girl is begging for your life." Klaus said and laughed.

I saw that Elijah was struggling to make up his mind. He then sighed and twisted Damons neck. I Held my breath. No.

"He will wake up in a couple of hours." Klaus whispered in my ear.

And I could breath out again.

"Well, are we leaving or what?" Rebekah said and walked outside. I just looked at Damon that lied unconsious on the floor. Then I looked at Elijah. He walked toward me and then bent down on my level. I was scared. Was he mad at me?

He embraced me.

"My little girl." He whispered in my ear. "My foolish little girl."


	18. Chapter 18

He released me from his arms and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he examined my body.

I didn't answer. I guess I was still surprised.

"Are you ready to go home?" He then asked. I looked over his shoulder.

"D...Damon." I said with a shaky voice. I felt so bad. We had just connected. THIS was my fault. But What did I expect? That Elijah and Klaus would not do a thing and just bring me with them? I'm so stupid.

He took my cheek and forced me to look at him instead of Damon that lied on the floor.

"You have seen enough of this, little one." Elijah said and scooped me up.

—-

"Ah, home sweet home." Klaus said and walked inside the compound with Rebekah.

"How about a 'thank you for the saving and the ride'?" Rebekah said.

"I will not forget it, dear sister." Klaus said.

"What our dear brother means is that we owe you." Elijah said and let go of my hand. It had been a long ride from Mystic Falls.

"By the way. How did you know that we were at the Salvatore brothers?" Klaus asked.

"I got a text from Alaric. Weird. Didn't imagine that he would betray Team Mystic Falls." Rebekah said.

"He didn't." I stammered of many hours of silence. "I...I took the phone and saw your name in it. It was me that texted you."

Klaus looked at me and nicked.

"We owe you for that, love." He said gentle.

"So why did they attacked you in the first place?" Rebekah asked.

Shit. If I told them it was Rick, they for sure would kill him. I think I was really lucky when they spared Damon and Stefans life. Let's see if I had the same luck, or if they would kill me. YOLO.

"It was my fault. Everything. I sneaked out a week before the incident and went to the library and sent a mail to Alaric. I had...heard so much bad about you guys that I thought you were going to...kill me at some point." I confessed.

"Well, we might have to live up to the reputation." Klaus growled and was walking angry towards me.

"Enough, brother. That was taken care of, so it was not the girl's fault." Elijah said and pushed me behind him for protection.

What? Did he know about that?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I deleted that mail before it was sent. Alaric never received any message from you." Elijah said without looking at me. "The only thing you did wrong was to break one of the rules we had agreed on."

Now he turned around to face me.

"You lied to me." He stated and I didn't dare to meet his eyes. I was ashamed.

"Don't look away when I talk to you." He said firm. I met his eyes that was everything but warm and kind. They were cold, harsh and dark.

"I'm so sorry Elijah. I know I betrayed you." I said.

"You can do the parenting thing later Elijah. How about some focus on how they knew about Cindy. Or did you send another message?" Klaus said.

"No. That was the only one. I swear." I said.

Klaus looked at me for a few seconds. It was like he was examining me or something.

"And you have no idea how they got to know about you?" He asked suspicious.

I looked away. I could feel everyones eyes on me.

"Look at Klaus and give him an answer." Elijah ordered.

I looked at Klaus.

"I know. But I don't want to say it. I refer to our agreement of my rules. You know, the one I can refuse to talk If I want to." I said and hope that Klaus would not rip my head off. I could see him boiling inside.

"And why is that?" Klaus growled.

"Because I know you will hurt him." I said.

"So it is a 'him'?" Elijah mumbled.

Oh no. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"She don't need to tell us more. I know who it is." Elijah stated.

"Are you going to share your new discovery?" Klaus said ironic.

"Rick. One of Marcels minions. Isn't that right, little one?" Elijah said.

"Please don't hurt him." I begged.

"We have spared too many lives today, love. Time to kill. Come on brother." Klaus said and rushed out.

"But." I tried but suddenly Elijah was in front of me.

"You. Upstairs. Now. Rebekah, watch her." He instructed firm. Then he was gone in a sec. My god, they were going to kill Rick.


	19. Chapter 19

"You heard him, sweetie. Upstairs." Rebekah said.

"No way. I have to warn Rick." I protested.

"How? They will soon be there."

"Your phone. Let me borrow your phone." I said desperate.

She sighed.

"He will die because of me."

She then gave me her phone. But wait. I didn't know his number.

"Let me do the call. I have Marcels number and you are already in trouble." She said and took the phone again and put it against her ear.

"Marcel? If you want to save one of your minions you should listen now. It's about a Rick-someone."

Rebekah started. "What? I see."

She hang up.

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly.

"The Rick-whatever you want to save has not showned up for three days. Seems like he has dissapeared somewhere." Rebekah said.

That was a relief. I think. I started to walk upstairs to "my" room. I was tired. Rebekah didn't follow me.

I laid down on the bed. What was the meaning with all this? I realized I was mad. Tired and mad. What gave them the right to go berserk on everyone that didn't obey their orders or just for a little bit was against them? Well, I guess it is like that when you are the most powerful creature in the world. Klaus acted like he was some sort of king. And Elijah was too loyal to go against him. Except when it was about me. Elijah was my protector.

"It's amazing that you didn't noticed I was here."

I was about to scream of the surprise. Rick put his hand against my mouth.

"Sch, we don't want Rebekah to hear us, right?"

"Rick." I whispered. "But..."

"You wonder why I'm here when you literally beg me go to hell?" Rick said quiet.

"You can't be here. They are after you." I said panicked.

"I will go. Soon. There's something you need to know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's something about you. I knew it from that day I met you. I have done some investigation and...well it is kind of messed up." Rick said.

I looked confused at him.

"When we first met you said you were human. Vampire's can always smell human blood. I could not smell yours."

"So now you are saying I'm not human?" I asked.

"You are probably human. But with a twist. Think about it. Why do you think that Elijah is interested in you and took you in? Because they know something about you that can be useful for them. That is how this Mikaelson family works. And your name? Cindy Day..."

"Doesn't exist." I continued.

"That's right kid. Do you have any idea who you really are?" Rick asked.

"I...I actually don't have a clue." I said.

"Well, I think you do. And it is time you tell me why my research doesn't show any signs of your existence before a few weeks ago. It's like you just came from another world or something."

My god, he don't know how right he is.

"I don't know." I said.

"Cut the crap. Start talking." Rick said.

"Well I..."

"I will help you." He said.

I sighed.

"Well. I literally comes from another reality." I said. And then I told the first person in this world the truth; My name is Cindy Day. I'm eight years old and I'm from another world without vampires.


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors note: thank you so much for comments and following3_

"You don't believe me, do you? You think I'm crazy." I said when Rick didn't said a word after I told him everything. Well, not the part that the people here was part of a TV show, though. That might be too much. I told him instead that I had read about some of the vampires in books. It sounded more realistic.

"Actually. I do believe you. I just...But really? A world without vampires?"

"Yes." I said.

"Do you feel lonely?" He asked. I was not prepaired for that question. It felt like I broke down.

"Yes. I do. I'm all alone and I want to go home." I whispered and a silent tear fell.

I felt a gently hand on my shoulder.

"You will be able to go home, someday. I will help you, kid."

"But how?" I asked.

"Sch. They are back. I will leave now, but we will keep in touch." Rick said. "For now, keep low. Everything will be ok." He said.

"I...I..." I said but he was gone in a sec. My eyes teared when I heard Klaus and Elijah downstairs. I was confused and scared. I wanted to go home so bad. And I had not sleep in like 24 hours. And I felt so bad against causing so much trouble for Damon, Stefan, Rick...Shit I wanted to go home.

"Little one?" Elijah said and was suddenly in front of me.

"No! Stop doing that!" I yelled.

"Hey, easy. Calm down. Stop doing what?" He said gently as he noticed I was upset.

"With the vampire-speed-surprised-thing. I...I can't handle it more. I...I..." Oh no. That damn panick attack again. Shit.

"I... I just...want my mom and dad." I said as it got more difficult to breath.

"Calm down Cindy, you're having a panick attack." Elijah said and forced me to look at him. No shit Sherlock. It felt like I was breathing through a straw. Elijah used vampire speed to take me outside the balcony.

"Listen to my voice. Breath in, breath out. Do it." He said firm.

And as I had done with Damon, I followed his order.

"You are safe. Everything will be fine. Breath in, breath out. Again. Breath in, breath out."

And as the last time it got easier to breath again. And after a few minutes I felt my breathing go back to normal.

"My sweet girl." Elijah said and embraced me. And there he was, the Elijah I kept dear. The caring one that...felt like a father figure.

"Is this your first panick attack?" He asked gently.

"N...No. My second." I said.

"When did they start?"

"A few days ago. It began after Bonnies spell-thing." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie wanted to help me regain my memories." I answered.

"I see." Elijah mumbled. "I guess you have been through a lot, little one. You need to sleep."

"Elijah?" I whimpered.

"Yes."

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

He stroke my back.

"As you wish, little one."


	21. Chapter 21 (hopefully no error)

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongspan class="s1"Author note: hi guys, had some error yesterday with ch 21. sorry for that. but here it comes! hopefully it works this time!/span/strong/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"br /I was standing outside at the balcony, looking down at the street as there were another jazz-festival. People was dancing, laughing and drinking. It was nice to sit in the sun watching them. It seems like they had so much fun and it felt like I was one of them. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Do you enjoy the show, love?"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I frozed. It was Klaus. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Are you going to kill me or something?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Relax lass." He said and sat down beside me. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I didnt know what to say next so I was quiet. Klaus looked at me and smirked. His face then became serious. And I started to get nervous. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Im not going to kill you. My brother would hate me for that. And probably kill me." He said and looked down for a sec. Then his gaze found my eyes again./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Im sorry that I raged on you the other day, little lass. You Don't need to be afraid of me."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Wow. Was Klaus body possessed or something? He apologized to me. This wasn't normal, right?/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Thanks" I said quite uncomfortable./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"He smirked and then he changed the topic./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""So. Have you heard any favourite jazz-songs?" He asked./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I tried to relax in order to answer his question./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Actually I...I dont listen that much on Jazz. But the musicians are really good." I said. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""You will find your favourites in time." He said and then I mentioned some of his favourite jazz musicians. Suddenly my gaze froze on a person. A girl with blond hair. She looked exactly as.../span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Kayla?" I whispered. My heart skipped a few beats. It couldnt be.../span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Who is Kayla, love?" Klaus asked./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""KAYLA! KAYLA! IM HERE!" I yelled. But it was too noisy. She could not hear me./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""I need go down to her!" I said and ran indoors and down the stairs to the frontdoor. I could hear Elijah calling on me from behind but I had too much focus on my sister. She was here. In this world./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I ran out the street and through the crowd yelling her name. My sister was here to finally taking me home./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I could not see her. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Kayla!" I yelled. "Im here!"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I ran around like an idiot yelling after my sister. Somehow I found my way through the crowd an I was alone in an alley. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Are you done?" Klaus asked./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""I can explain. My sister, I saw her!" I said catching my breath./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""You know your sister is dead." Klaus said./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""I know what I saw." I said. "I just...can you help me look for her? Please. She is...She is here. I know it."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""You have a heartbreaking fantasy, I give you that."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Klaus. Please. I have to find her."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Enough, little one. Lets go home. You are tired." Elijah said behind me. I turned around and met his eyes. They were serious. But suddenly I noticed someone else walk against us in the alley. A girl with blonde hair./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Oh my god. Cindy?" she asked. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""K...Kayla?" I stammered./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""I finally found you." She whispered. /span/p 


	22. Chapter 21 (A third try)

**Authors note: A third try. So sorry guys! Hopefully this will work.**

I was standing outside at the balcony, looking down at the street as there were another jazz-festival. People was dancing, laughing and drinking. It was nice to sit in the sun watching them. It seems like they had so much fun and it felt like I was one of them.

"Do you enjoy the show, love?"

I frozed. It was Klaus.

"Are you going to kill me or something?" I asked.

"Relax lass." He said and sat down beside me.

I didnt know what to say next so I was quiet. Klaus looked at me and smirked. His face then became serious. And I started to get nervous.

"Im not going to kill you. My brother would hate me for that. And probably kill me." He said and looked down for a sec. Then his gaze found my eyes again.

"Im sorry that I raged on you the other day, little lass. You Don't need to be afraid of me."

Wow. Was Klaus body possessed or something? He apologized to me. This wasn't normal, right?

"Thanks" I said quite uncomfortable.

He smirked and then he changed the topic.

"So. Have you heard any favourite jazz-songs?" He asked.

I tried to relax in order to answer his question.

"Actually I...I dont listen that much on Jazz. But the musicians are really good." I said.

"You will find your favourites in time." He said and then I mentioned some of his favourite jazz musicians. Suddenly my gaze froze on a person. A girl with blond hair. She looked exactly as...

"Kayla?" I whispered. My heart skipped a few beats. It couldnt be...

"Who is Kayla, love?" Klaus asked.

"KAYLA! KAYLA! IM HERE!" I yelled. But it was too noisy. She could not hear me.

"I need go down to her!" I said and ran indoors and down the stairs to the frontdoor. I could hear Elijah calling on me from behind but I had too much focus on my sister. She was here. In this world.

I ran out the street and through the crowd yelling her name. My sister was here to finally taking me home.

I could not see her.

"Kayla!" I yelled. "Im here!"

I ran around like an idiot yelling after my sister. Somehow I found my way through the crowd an I was alone in an alley.

"Are you done?" Klaus asked.

"I can explain. My sister, I saw her!" I said catching my breath.

"You know your sister is dead." Klaus said.

"I know what I saw." I said. "I just...can you help me look for her? Please. She is...She is here. I know it."

"You have a heartbreaking fantasy, I give you that."

"Klaus. Please. I have to find her."

"Enough, little one. Lets go home. You are tired." Elijah said behind me. I turned around and met his eyes. They were serious. But suddenly I noticed someone else walk against us in the alley. A girl with blonde hair.

"Oh my god. Cindy?" she asked.

"K...Kayla?" I stammered.

"I finally found you." She whispered.


End file.
